Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Kohaku the Warrior
Summary: M4safety. Jareth enters Sarah in the ball because he's supposed to pick a queen, and now she must decide whether she’ll help him or save herself from this awkward position. Figures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mail of the Black Persuasion

Sarah leaned back against the stone masonry, bringing her knees to her chest, her arms around her legs and her head tilted upward. A childlike smile graced her lips as she gazed up at the ceiling. It was the first time she'd managed to sit down since early that morning and she, in a word, was exhausted. She didn't understand how he did it, in boots no less, from dawn till dusk reign over those frenzied little creatures. It had been quiet a while since she last seen Jareth, though he did turn up now and again, most often at the worst times imaginable. Most conversations included a great deal of bickering, usually ending with Jareth storming out in a huff and Sarah breaking something against the nearest wall. She was still mildly peeved with him for placing her in this predicament, though not enough to argue over, _especially_ now, bearing in mind how tired she was.

Seldom did he ask anything of her, which is why his request perplexed her beyond all reason. At first, as any sane person would, she refused to watch over his castle and all creatures occupying it, but Jareth had always been good at getting people to do what they didn't want to do. Finding that simply requesting her services wasn't succeeding, he resorted to more desperate measures. Blackmail, for instance, turned out to be very profitable, with the right leverage. Though it wasn't really Jareth's style to go as low as to blackmail someone, he found that Sarah was being terribly unreasonable and unwilling to compromise. He wouldn't have **_really_** thrown her friends in the bog, even if she continued to refuse, and he thought that perhaps she knew this as well, though she agreed with him after making a terrible fuss.

Her eyed closed briefly, her head back against the wall, leaning to one side. Slowly she began to nod off, or at least she would have if not for the goblin tapping her gently on the shoulder. Her terra cotta eyes fluttered open, them narrowing dangerously at the googly-eyed creature shifting nervously before her. He was a muddy-green color with a little patch of dusty brown fuzz sprouting between his ears. His ears were something else entirely, they looked like a miniature pair of elephant ears that'd been taken to with some scissors. Her eyed trailed down to the imp's hand, which had been awkwardly lodged in a jar. He grinned sheepishly, his face reddening with embarrassment at his own foolishness.

"Come on," she laughed softly "there should be some soap in the kitchen and we'll get that right off." The goblin scurried along behind her, them both wandering through the winding halls. She'd grown used to this place, not that she'd visited much, but somehow she just remembered where everything was. Sometimes she wondered if she was to close her eyes, if she could navigate the castle as well as her own home. She entered the kitchen, having a hard time wedging the door open but managed, nonetheless. It was mildly loud, though comfortable considering the clatter and chatter of goblins. She set the small goblin on the counter next to the sink as one would a child and she gave him a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"Pip," he gritted through clenched teeth, tugging at the jar again.

"Oh," she took the goblin's hand "don't do that. Here, watch." She took some soap and slipped it around the creature's hand and the jar. She managed to ease his hand out quickly and without a great deal of pulling. "Now be careful," she smiled "okay? Don't go putting your hands in jars."

"Tank ya Miss Sarah," he grinned cheerfully "tank ya much." He hopped down from the counter and scurried down the corridors. She walked slowly back to the throne room, still tired and impatiently waiting Jareth's return. She was glad to find him lounging on his throne when she returned.

"Oh," she blinked a few times "you're back."

"So it seems," he mused. He still looked the same, even after four years of her knowing him, he still looked no different from the day they'd met. "How did it go?"

"Fine," she took a few steps forward and paused a moment "anything new with the council?"

"Of course not," he mumbled "every year they say the exact same thing." He seemed to be in a foul temper and Sarah thought it best to leave soon.

"Well," she shifted her weight from one foot to the next "I suppose since you're back I should probably get home." His lazy gaze shifted from her to the window, then back again.

"Its dark out," he remarked blankly.

"Yes," she gave a nod "how observant of you."

"What I meant was," he sat up now, his leg swinging over the arm of the throne "how are you to get back in the dark?"

"Same way I got here in the light, I suppose," she stifled a yawn.

"Must you be difficult?" his eyes narrowed "I'm quiet tired and am in no mood for your cynicism."

"I can't argue right now," she sighed "I'm too worn-out. I think I can handle myself. It's only a half a mile to the fairy ring, then maybe another quarter back home. It won't take me long."

"It's not safe," he shook his head "I won't allow it."

"Goblin King," she huffed but he cut her off. She had prided herself in never using his name, nor having ever called him anything along the lines of sire, your highness or your majesty. It was always Goblin King or nothing at all.

"Don't argue with me," he growled.

"Well don't order me around," she shot back. He sighed closing his eyes for a long moment he seemed to give in.

"Fine," he gave a shrug "go then. Don't say I didn't warn you." He didn't feel like arguing with her now, nor did he wish to have anything thrown at him that evening. Though he felt uneasy about letting her go off into the labyrinth alone, at night no less, he ignored his gut feeling for the moment. She didn't even bid him so much as a farewell but he hadn't expected it. Though he saw Sarah a few times every month, they weren't close. Hell, they hated each other with a passion, only keeping themselves from strangling the other long enough to get whatever business done. He felt a pang of worry rush over him again and he fought himself internally, trying to keep himself from summoning a crystal. After a while he succumbed to his apprehension and let the crystal materialize in the palm of his hand. What he saw he did not like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jumping Jareth's Bones

It wasn't often that Sarah found herself in dangers wake, not after she defeated the labyrinth anyway. But from time to time, she often found herself in a bit of a mess. Now, it appeared, was one of those times. It wasn't as if she was in a life or death situation, but this was annoying to say the least.

"Come on," the obviously drunk fae twittered madly "I know this _hic_ great lil' spot off the Northwest shore that you're _hic_ bound to love."

"Nobody in this place seems to understand the word _no_," she grimaced as the dark haired fae took a loose grip on her arm.

"Let go," she pulled back, only to have him stumble forward in an inept fashion. Jareth appeared suddenly, only to give Sarah a blank look and an awkward silence.

"Friend of yours?" he mused looking at the inebriated fae.

"Hardly," she muttered "you think you could take me home?"

"I need to hear the words," he nodded "but I can if you wish."

"That'd be rather helpful," she agreed.

"Then by all means," he extended his hand forward.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me home," she paused a moment and he cocked an eyebrow "right now." Everything spun round for a moment, coming to a stop in her livingroom.

"Now," he leaned against her couch and eyed her "why didn't you just do that in the first place?" She was making a face and she walked into the kitchen, not answering. Grabbing a glass she filled it with water and took a drink. He tilted his head slightly, amused with her behavior.

"Your magick tastes funny," she grumbled loudly and he gave a short laugh.

"Is that why?" he chuckled.

"Half the reason," she nodded "personally I just rather not ask you, normally I can managed there and back easily on my own."

"_Normally_," he repeated.

"Sometimes I hit," she paused "_traffic_."

"Traffic?" he repeated. Jareth understood Aboveground words much better than most she'd known, which was really a great help when trying to explain to Underground creatures what certain things were. Though at times like these, she wasn't really annoyed with explaining things to him.

"Uh," she paused a moment, "holdups we have on roads."

"In cars?" he asked and she nodded. "Ugh, dreadful things."

"Thanks for getting me home," she smiled, expecting him to leave no but he seemed rather comfortable. "Goblin King?"

"Oh," he grinned "am I disturbing you?"

"Well, come to think of it, no," she shook her head "but I'm really tired and how rude would it be to go to bed while your still here?" She yawned. "Besides, I've got to get up early anyways and I don't need to wake up to you on my couch." He gave a nod, his eyes closing in agreement.

"I understand," he gave a short smile "until we meet again." He gave her a deep and debonair bow, sweeping his cape back and vanished.

"Cheeky bastard," she said, but couldn't hold back the newly formed smile on her face. Yawning again she slipped her shoes off, setting them by the door and made her usual bedtime routine. Finally settling into bed after stripping her clothes and changing into an oversized t-shirt she clicked off the light and let herself fall into the obscurity of sleep.

Her eyed fluttered open and she gave the blocky letters on her alarm clock a dirty look. She was late, again.

"Fuck," she grumbled scrambling up. She paused momentarily and wondered if she set her alarm the night before. Goblins had a terrible habit of messing with her, and if they re-set her clock **_again_** she was going to have a word or two with their king. Seeing that she couldn't do much about it now she just got up and smoothed back her hair. She got ready quickly, throwing on some clothes and brushing her hair and teeth, she dashed out the door, only to be met in the hallway but Jan.

"You're in trouble you know," she lifted her eyes from the floor as she leaned against the wall "Anthony won't be happy at all."

"Well he'll just have to deal won't he?" she breathed closing the door behind her. It was true when she got to the office, Anthony was royally pissed.

"Where have you been!" he asked angrily "I've been waiting for an hour!"

"I'm sorry," Sarah gave a desperate look "my alarm clock is-"

"Yes, yes I know," he nodded "on the fritz. It seems everything in your life is like that, isn't it? So cluttered and unorganized?"

"Do you _mind_?" she raised an eyebrow "I thought I was here to work, not to have my life criticized."

"Ah yes but you're late," he grinned cynically "so I shall proceed." He opened his mouth again and Sarah's insides wreathed and churned in annoyance, but no sound escaped his lips for a large crash was heard in the closet. Anthony closed his mouth and opened the door, it creaking with age, and mess of items spilled out across the flooring. Sarah eyed the mess and felt herself smile as her eyes fell upon a small crystal orb that immediately popped before Anthony even noticed it in his wake. Jareth was known for these occurrences in her life, more so after she did something for him or one of there 'meetings'. Normally it was her car door unlocking after she'd left her keys in them for the millionth time or her favorite song playing on the radio for exactly thirteen times in a row. Once she was sure he'd turned back time so she could finish her math exam but she couldn't be sure.

"Well," Sarah blinked "I'm just going to go to my desk…" she gave a small grin "if you should need me, just say the words." She walked briskly to her desk and sat down, heaving a sigh and shaking her head she started to type. Journalism wasn't really what she wanted to do, but she was hoping to move up… one of these days. Life was dull, except for her visits to the labyrinth. Though she often told herself that she shouldn't return so often she did. Perhaps she couldn't keep herself away from the magical feeling it gave her, or perhaps it was something else entirely. She worked a while, then went on lunch break. Not much to do, she left her money at home that morning.

"Figures," she mumbled and sat her in car for a while. She twitched, someone was calling her. She wasn't really sure why she could be summoned, it wasn't as if she was magick or anything. She kept reminding herself to ask Jareth about it, but she never brought it up. "NOT NOW!" she yelled loudly but it came again.

_Sarah, I need you to call me._

"Damnit," she gritted her teeth "now is not the time. Can't you wait until I get home!" There was a long pause.

_No. _

"God damnit," she breathed "Goblin King I need you to get your," she stopped herself from cussing "get up here _RIGHT NOW_."

"Nice to see you too," he shifted uncomfortably in the car seat and she blinked a few times.

"Two days in a row I'm impressed," she closed her door "but what do you want?"

"Perhaps we can discuss this someplace else?" he mused. With a small sigh she nodded. Cars made him nervous and she wasn't about to confine a Goblin King to a very small space, in something made of _metal_ and that could move. There was just too many things that could go wrong. They both vanished and she reappeared in her livingroom. He paced back and forth for a moment and she winced.

"I have a very bad feeling that I'm not going to like what your about to tell me," she groaned.

"Now don't get angry," he started and she slapped herself in the forehead. "Sarah, now… I **_need_** you to take what I'm about to ask you in with an open mind. Alright?" She nodded. "I need you to marry me."

(A/N: I could stop it there but I wont, just because I love you all so )

"Ow!" he made an attempt to get Sarah off of him "this is very unladylike of you Sarah."

"Out!" she snapped pulling him towards the door.

"Will you at the very least hear me out?" he yowled and she abruptly let go of his hair.

"Its one thing to watch the castle," she said "but I don't care **_HOW_** much you blackmail me Goblin King I am **_NOT_** going to-"

"I am in no way going to force you into this Sarah," his voice was calm as he cut in "I wish you would let me explain myself before you jump to conclusions." She winced, she hated when he did that, made perfect sense.

"Okay," she sighed "dazzle me with your manipulative skills."

"I am to take a consort before my next turning of age," he started and she nodded "there is to be fifteen women that are to compete against one another, and whom ever wins may pick who I am to be with." He paused "so if a young woman wins, she may order me to marry her sister and I will have to obey by law. I have no say in the matter."

"And you want me to compete," she understood now.

"By saying I needed you to marry me," he gave a sheepish grin "I simply mixed up my words, you see?"

"You just wanted to see my reaction, didn't you?" she eyed him, her eyes rising slightly from her fixed position with her head in her hands.

"Perhaps," he mused cocking an eyebrow. She made a face, utterly annoyed. "Truly Sarah, I require your assistance."

"Don't you have someone _else_ to ask?" she grimaced.

"No," he shook his head "only you." She felt special for a moment. "You can probably imagine how desperate I am." Special feeling gone.

"Well thanks," she grumbled "and what exactly is included in this little competition of yours?"

"Well," he sat down, draping his leg over the arm of her chair "over a course of a week all girls are tested in a variety of ways. One of the largest being they must make their way through my labyrinth. Seeing that you are human you will have a much harder time, rather than a fae, but you've done it before."

"Is that all?" she asked "just going through the labyrinth?"

"I'm afraid not," he sighed "you will be tested over courtesy, capability, bravery, intellect-" his voice trailed off.

"But if the girl that wins can order you to marry whoever they wish," she asked "then what good is all that if you could end up marrying someone entirely different?"

"Most girls competing are in no way wishing me to marry anyone else but them," he smiled "this is why I am asking _you_ to compete, because you are no way interested."

"You make it sound as if I'll do it," she said dryly.

"If I didn't truly need your help Sarah," his gaze narrowed "believe me, I wouldn't be asking for it."

"You can't ask me to do this," she shook her head turning her back on him and he sat up in the chair. "You can't just drag me out of work and ask me to compete with a bunch of hormonal women so I can save you from giving up a bachelor's life."

"That's not it," he protested "you're saving me from marrying someone I don't love." The room went quiet. "Truly you can find value in that Sarah, and your presents there will put me at ease through the week, giving me someone to talk to that won't… what's the term you use? Jump my bones?" Sarah was laughing now, she actually had to sit down to keep herself from falling onto the floor. "Is that not the right term?" he looked embarrassed.

"No," she wiped the tears from her face "it's the right term." She tried to control her laughing but it started up again. Not to say that Jareth had any lack of 'bones' to be jumped upon, but he seemed like the type that would enjoy having women lull over him and drool over every word he spoke. "Please, don't say that again," she giggled softly. Jareth was terribly confused, if he'd used the right term the why did she laugh? Perhaps it was best not to ask. "What happens if one looses?" she asked after a moment.

"Well," he paused "it depends. As you go on the punishment for losing grows worse."

"Good luck to you," she got up and started for the door.

"Sarah," there was desperation in his voice and she stopped. She looked at him sadly.

"You can't be asking me this," she groaned, "to put my life on the line for-" she stopped.

"Me?" he nodded "I understand." He looked hurt and angry at the same time. "Why I thought you would do this for me I don't know. You cannot even bring yourself to speak my name let alone assist me in something like this. Who am I to ask the great defeater for aid?" He looked at her bitterly.

"Don't bring that up," she snapped violently, "you know that's not the reason I won't-"

"What then?" he asked harshly.

"I can't get along with you for more than five minutes, let alone act like I have some sort of fanatical lust over you." He would've laughed if he wasn't so angry with her. There she went again, blowing things out of proportion. She couldn't just nod and agree with him **_ONCE_**, she always had to argue.

"Why do you make things out to be more difficult than they are?" he asked, his voice low "I ask you for a week. If you have a price, I will pay it, it is no matter to me. But you seem insistent upon making sure my life is a miserable as it can possibly be!"

"Well I don't see how you can come here and ask me to risk my life for you," she snapped angrily, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh yes Sarah!" he nodded "I would **_so_** love to put you in a dangerous situation. You know what your problem is, you have no faith in anybody but yourself! Sometimes you have to trust."

"You want me to trust you," she scoffed under her breath.

"Yes," his temper seemed to subside for a moment "I want you to trust me. Trust that I won't let anything happen to you while you're helping me." He shook his head "nevermind. I don't know why I even bothered. You're so hardheaded sometimes."

"Jareth." She wished she could've taken it back: his name, how she said it, so softly and gentle. He was looking at her, surprised but she didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Yes?" his voice was no longer hard, and his eyes had let up from there stern gaze.

"When do you need me there?" she lifted her eyes from the floor.

"You will let me ask this of you then?" he raised an eyebrow "you will put yourself in dangers wake for me?"

"God," she mumbled "you don't have to be so dramatic about it. You said you'd be there if I need you, and I'm normally capable of taking care of myself, so it should be fine."

Author's note:

_Dansemacabre_: My first review –_smiles warmly_- thank you. I do wish I had a prize or something for you but alas, I think you'd be happier with me if I kept most of my things _AWAY_ from you. –_Sighs_- I'm somewhat of a criticism junkie I suppose, I like feedback (on my writing, nothing more, heh). I'm currently looking for a good beta reader (my old one seems to have gotten caught in some freak accident or something and I no longer hear much from her). I know, I've been told before, my grammar and/or spelling is terrible (but not as terrible as they used to be). Anyways, thanks again for the wonderful review and I'll go back and try to fix some of those things. Hope you enjoy the story. (HA! I used quiet instead of quite. Damn. Ah well, thanks for pointing it out).

_UsaGoddess_: Glad you liked it so much

_Usrrcr_: Thanks, I wanted to make it less formal between them since most stories start out them meeting again, so on and so forth.

_DitchertypepersonBUM_: Thank you! –hugs-

_AcanthaMardivey_: But I thought you **_LOVED_** the cliff hangers!

_PrinceDiamondLuver_: Actually, I'm gonna put a lemon in so don't worry. LUST TO COME!


End file.
